Baby Show Kombat
by Weatherlord7
Summary: All the MK characters, forced to be in the worlds of the worst baby shows on the planet. R&R and all that.
1. Chapter 1

_**Baby Show Kombat**_

_**Disc: The following baby shows and such are copywright to whoever owns them. Oh, and so is MK.**_

**First few chappies: Scorpion meets Dora the explorer**

Scorpion fell through the blue-white void, hands flailing in the air as the void turned a cutesy pink color. He desperately looked for a place to hold on to and possibly escape, but to no avail.

"**DAMN YOU, QUAN CHI!!" **he yelled at the far away opening. Just then, he started to hear a song that made his blood boil as hot as boiling lava. The song was about some weakling called "Dora."

"Doo-doo-do-do, Dora, doo-doo-do-do-Dora, doo-doo-do-do-Dora," was all the undead spectre could hear. Over and over the song played as he fell deeper and deeper ito the swirling cutesy-wootsy pink, oh-so-giddy, sunshiny mouth.

_Dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer_

_Doo-doo-do-do-Dora_

_Doo-doo-do-do-Dora_

**"ELDER GODS ABOVE, MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Scorpion clamped his hands to his profusely bleeding ears as he started to see some light at the end of the tunnel. The song about the annoying girl and her stupid monkey in rainboots amplifying. He reached his blood-stained hands st the light, and down he went, faster, faster, until...

_OOF!_

The last thing he heard before passing out was, "look at that silly man in the yellow shirt," and he could tell he was in for a looooong day.

Sorry if the chapter was too short, thay will get longer, I promise. R&R and all that what-not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby Show Kombat**

**Scorpion in Dora The Explorer**

As Scorpion woke up form his previous blackout, he saw through his blurry vision, a stupid girl who looked Spanish or something, who had a stupid pink shirt and her head looked like a pair of stupid lips, or an ass, it depends. Beside her was an ugly blue monkey with nothing on but a pair of red boots. "What the hell?" Scorpion thought, as the girl said, "_Hola, amigos, _I'm Dora, and this is my pal, Boots," Boots then hopped around Scorpion like some blithering moron hooting and chattering. Scorpion retailiated by giving the monkey a flaming kick in the ass.

"OWWW, WAHHHHAHAHAHHHH!!" Boots wailed pathetically as he grabbed his stupid monkey ass and ran in circles. "That meanie hurt Boots, I need _your_ help, will you help me get Boots better?" she asked an empty stage. "Great, now who to ask for help?" then, the map popped out and began what could be the worst song in the history of mankind.

"I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map, I'm the map...

Scorpion, now bleeding more than ever from his ears, finally stomped on the ground and roared,

"**_NO MORE OF THAT SHITTY SONG,"_**

He grabbed the still singing map, twisted it as much as it would go, threw the twined piece of paper on the ground, stomped on it a couple of times, then finally took off his mask, revealing a flaming skull, he breathed as much fire as he could on the piece of paper, turning the annoyance into dust.

"Oh, no, the Map died, I need your.." she was cut off by Scorpion grabbing her throat and he also grabbed Boots by the tail, "and you're next, " he growled.

R&R and all that stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Show Kombat

Scorpion meets Dora the Explorer

As Dora and her stupid monkey cowered before the mad-as-hell ninja, he reached for his Mugai Ryu, and, with all kinds of cruel, sick, sadistic thoughts of what he would do to them, pulled the sword out. "Oh, no! That meanie is going to give us boo-boos," Boots said in his stupid, annoying voice. "Let's say _"stop" _really loud, and maybe he'll put that big sword up and give us candy," Dora stupidly said. As Scorpion raised his sword up, Dora and Boots rose their hands up, and screamed, "**STOP! STOP!**," But to no avail. Scorpion was more pissed now than ever, and started chasing the stupid duo across the happy, sunshiny gumdropy world.

As Scorpion continued to chase them, the stupid, pathetic excuse for a bull, Benny ran up. "Hi Dora, hi Boots," he said in his annoying, diamond-grating voice. Scorpion was disgusted by the stupid bull, and reached for his spear. He threw it at the three with all the rage of all the Shokans and Centaurians put together. Dora and her stupid monkey avoided the spear, but he did manage to hook Benny. "**GET OVER HERE!!!!!!!!**," Scorpion screamed, and yanked the bull over to him, pulled put his Mugai Ryu, and decapitated him. Dora and Boots, upon seeing this, bawled like the babies they are. Scorpion just cut him into pieces of veal and steak and such like that, but made sure to do it slowly, as to traumatize the two for the rest of their insignificant lives.

Then, after chopping up the stupid bull, he pulled out a random box, put the idiot meat in it, and addressed the box to "Quan Chi, Netherealm" in hopes that the sorcerer would die from the tainted meat.

R&R and all that.


	4. Chapter 4

Baby Show Kombat

Scorpion meets Dora the Explorer (I think I'll just stop capitilizing her show from here on, she dosen't deserve it)

Dora and Boots, still shaking in pure trauma from witnessing their stupid bull friend get cut to pieces of veal and steak and such, got up and confronted Scorpion about his sadism and merciless murdering. "Stop being mean to our friends," the big-mouthed crybaby blubbered, along with the dumbass monkey. Scorpion just glared at the two shit-for-brains blubber-asses and readied his mugai ryu once more.

_"_Hi Dora, Hi Boots," he heard a quiet, timid voice say. He peered down with all his awesomeness and saw a stupid green lizard with flowers, by the name of Isa. She looked at him and shook, shook so much, she pissed all over herself like the moron she is. Scorpion, disgusted by the piss covered lizard, aimed his sadistic thoughts at the lizard, yanking her up by her pissed-on tail, and skinning her alive, once again, slowly, to traumatize the stupid friends. 

Then, he crafted the bloody skin into a wallet and some boots, using her idiot veins as thread. Then, he stuck the stupid lizards head on a stick he sharpened with his mugai ryu and watched the hungry flies and maggots die in agony from the stupidity of the lizard head.

Meanwhile...

Quan Chi, after consuming the steak and such, found himself on the loo, with hiroshima-style explosive diarrhea. "Scorpion, you dirty bastard, I'll kill you for this!!"


	5. Chapter 5

Return to Top

**Baby Show Kombat**

Scorpion was beyond pissed at the fact that he was still in that God-Forsaken world with that horrendous child and her damned ape. He had just finished killing her stupid friends, and had squashed the band of bugs to death, and he was bored, and the last thing you want to do is make a sadistic ninja spectre bored. Bored and pissed. He trailed behind them as they started to sing a song,

"Bridge, lake, mean man's house, bridge lake, mean man's house, bridge, lake, mean man's house," Scorpion, once again, bled from the ears. Finally, they stopped. Scorpion wondered why, and heard rustling. Then, out came a dumb-assed fox with a stupid bandit mask on. "What the fuckin' hell?" Scorpion asked himself. Then, he saw the fox known as Swiper lunge after his prized Mugai Ryu, grab it, and throw it into the bushes.

"You're too late, you'll never get your big mean knife back now!" it said, and stupidly ran off. Scorpion, literally breathing fire, threw his spear at the fox,

"_**GET OVER HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_," He awesomely yelled.

Then, with the struggling Swiper on his spear, he retrieved his Mugai Ryu, and plunged it into the fox's heart, then pulled it back out. He cut a line in his back, and grabbed both sides of the cut with his hands. Then he pulled the fur off, and blood went everywhere, onto the whimpering duo's faces, everywhere. "At least we don't have to worry about mean ol' Swiper," Boots said, tears in his eyes. He didn't notice that Scorpion was behind him, until he yanked him up by the tail, and shoved the retard fox pelt up the dumbass monkey's ass.

Boots hooted in pain, and Scorpion was now cured of his boredom.

Meanwhile...

Quan Chi had decided to try out his new wallet. He then noticed a particular odor coming off the wallet. Then, he realized, in front of a whole mall,

**"IT'S GOT PISS ALL OVER IT!!!!!! SCORPION, YOU DID IT AGAIN YOU DAMNED MOTHERFUCKIN BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **


	6. Chapter 6

**Baby Show Kombat**

**The Final Chapter of:**

**Scorpion meets Dora The Explorer**

Boots was still walking in his shitty gimp as Scorpion shoved Swiper's pelt so far up his ass, he was literally

eating fur. Scorpion finally saw that backpack of Dorka...Ahem...Dora's and wanted to do something horrible to it in a way it will kill it and Dora and Boots. Scorpion trudged behind them, just plotting a way to rid the universe of their existance. Then...he had an idea...

Just as they reached the Chocolate tree, he took her backpack off of her. "Heeey, that's MINE!," Dora bitched and griped. Scorpion dumped all the flammable items in a pile, and then breathed his mighty flame breath all over the fucking shit. Dora wasn't gonna take this anymore...or so she thought. She miserably tried to punch him and kick him, but that made him even more pissed off!!! He grabbed her by her hair, her shrieking in stupidity, and stuffed her in the backpack, He wasn't done however, as he grabbed Boots and put him in there as well.

He then threw them into the bonfire and listened to them scream and whine in absolute stupidity. Boots cried and whined for Dora to save him as he was burning, Dora just kept asking an empty audience for help. Scorpion roasted marshmallows, and flipped off Quan Chi, whom was watching through a crystal ball.

Quan Chi saw this mess and began to throw a childish tantrum. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!" he eventually calmed down after 2 straight hours of stamping and crying and pondered, "How can I find someone to subject to torture while I throw a..._tantrum_??" he pondered with a deviant thought. He took his next captive, Shujinko, and threw him into the portal.

In the portal, an absolute evil awaits. Quan Chi grins with satanic glee.

_Uh-oh!! Poor Shujinko! Oh, the suspense!!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Baby Show Kombat **

**Shujinko...I mean Kabal meets ...find out yourselves...**

As the portal engulfed the old but strong man, he began to wonder, what will he encounter? Where will he go? What fate lies beneath that swirling vortex? Then, just then, he heard a song that would change his life forever.

_"I'm just a kid who's four, each day I grow some more..._

Poor Shujinko, so unexpectantly, died from the song.

Quan Chi saw this happen and pulled the corpse out of the portal, his skin beginning the crack and break Harlequin Fetus style from the song. "Whew," he said, examining the cracks in his skin. "I guess I have to fetch another victim," he said, as he walked over to the large cage he was keeping the victims in. "Hmmm, eenie, meeny, miney, Kabal!" he blurted. The masked man, hearing this, hid behind Kintaro, yelling, "Fuck you, I ain't going in that god forsaken hell-hole! I'm ugly emough as it is!" Quan Chi rolled his eyes and grabbed Kabal by his neck-collar. "Quit your bitching and take it like a man!" The sorcerer screamed, and plunged the masked man into the portal.

"Oh, gods above, nooooo!" Kabal shrieked as he plunged deeper and deeper into the portal. Suddenly, he heard it. The cause of Shujinko's death, the cause of Quan Chi's skin to get all cracked and broken. It was the horrid themes to end all horrid themes. Kabal covered his torn-up ears to resist the music, but it still came through.

"_I'm just a kid who's four, each day I grow some more, I like exploring, I'm CAILLOU!"_

Kabal screamed more louder than anyone, even Sindel, could ever scream. The horridity of this theme drove him to the point where he was ready to just pull off his mask. He readied himself for it when he plunged into a horribly drawn house. A stupid stoned looking man and woman came to check out the crash site. "Whoa, I wonder what that was," Daddy said in his powderpuff voice. "I don't know, dear," the Mommy replied in a yet again, stupid powderpuff voice.

Then, up from the stairs,

**"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WAAAANT A COOOOOOKIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Then, out came a bald kid in a stupid yellow shirt and tears all over his ugly face. "_**MOMMY I WANT A COOKIE NOW!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! WAHHHH,"**_ he shrieked, stamping a hole in the floor and wailing like a banshee giving birth. Mommy then said, "Now Caillou, we don't yell, not while there's a dead man in the house," Caillou then wondered, "Mommy, who's that guy with the silly face?"

Kabal sand down lower, pretending to be dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Baby Show Kombat**

**Kabal meets Caillou**

After careening down into the house of the whiniest kid in the world, Kabal finally got up and stared around him. He saw horrifying things, the stoned parents, the horribly drawn cat, the beady eyes baby, and, of course, Caillou. Things looked at peace for the time being, so Kabal did what he would normally do at times like this: find some ass to kick and maybe get drunk. So Kabal unsheathed his hook-swords and set out to gut some "normal looking" people. The ones who taunted him after he was brutalized and horribly disfigured by Shao Kahn's militia. Ah, well. Just another thing to torment the normal and the good with. Just then, he saw the next door neighbor, Mr. Hinkle.

"Oh, yeah. This should be good and messy," Kabal chuckled sadistically. He trudged over to the wrinkled old fossil with the golden tooth. "Hello, there. You must be new here," said the kind old codger. Kabal just stood there, biding his time until he could find a way to truely demolish his ass. "Let me go get you a nice glass of juice," he pratted on. Kabal then spoke up, "Got any beer instead?" Hinkle's eyes bugged out," Ohohoho, gracious no. I like to stay healthy and strong, which is why I always drink a nice glass of..." Kabal was almost crying out of the sheer boredom and the public service announcement speech.

Finally, he pulled off his respirator, and threw it into the coot's neck. Kabal was almost smiling with glee as the old man's head swelled up like a balloon or a bee sting victim. The the real suprise came when the old man's head caused him to take off into the air and float away. This is the moment Kabal was awaiting for. Up the old man went

...up

**...up**

_**...UP**_

_**and...**_

_**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

The head exploded as it reached the clouds. Blood and brain matter and pieces of skull and brains stem rained down like...well...rain! Kabal had to laugh as the headless body fell and pieces of eyeball and nose and tongue splattered the yard. Then that blasted gold tooth fell down, and fell right on the tooth part of the skull, missing it's proper place and tumbling to Kabal's foot. He simply crushed it with a teeny stamp.

Then Kabal raided the fridge, and found a shit-load of alcoholic drinks. "No beer, my fuckin' ass!" Kabal murmered. He drank every last drop, and later on pissed all over the house. This may not turn out to be so bad after all...or would it????

Well, you know the drill. R&R and etc.


	9. Chapter 9

**Baby Show Kombat**

**Kabal Meets Caillou**

Kabal, pissed to hell that he was in a god-forsaken world with a hideous brat and a whole bunch of other shit, ventured off to find some more ass to kick. So he came across fugly Leo and his even fuglier mommy. Kabal was angry and mad for no reason at the little redheaded brat. So he mad them come closer to him, and closer and so on and so on. "Hey, you guys wanna see something cool?" he asked them. The two birdbrained imbeciles shokk their heads "yes". He reached for the tip of his mask, and was about to slide it off when that dumbass Caillou came over to the two retarded numbnuts.

"Hello, Leo," he said, Kabal covering his ears from that grating voice. "Shit!" Kabal said out loud. The three gasped at his "life-threatening" profanity. "You are a horrible, terrible man! Now you could've corrupted our children woth your foul mouth!" The bitch that was Leo's mom ranted. Kabal wasn't gonna take this shit anymore. He got up right in their faces and started shouting, " I don't give a **FUCK** about those **DAMNED** little **COCK-SUCKING** **SHITS!** There, I said _fuck_, and_ cock_, and, oh no, I even said_ damn_ and_ SHIT! SHIT SHITTY SHIT! _I'll say it all AGAIN!!! ** SHIT COCK FUCKNG DAMN SHITTY COCK-FUCKING FUCKITY FUCKING COCK SHITIN' DAMNED SHITTY FUCK FUCK FUCK SHIT!!!!**

Kabal was out of breath and pissed as hell when he heard the two little shits crying like a couple of teething babies and the bitch trying to comfort them both, but after that little PSA from the redheaded mongrel, he pulled off his mask. He was uglier than a Harlequin Fetus without its lotion. He was pissed! What was left of his eyes was glowing yellow. And then he shrieked a mighty shriek. the woman was so stunned and so aghast by the appaling monster, her soul lept out and took off! Leo's not too far behind her. Caillou, now a little cue-ball without a friend, shrieked and wailed and threw himself onto the ground and screeched and cried and wailed and OH MY DEAR GOD! Kabal ran off, covering his bleeding ears.

Well, I finally updated, YIPPEE-HURRAH! R&R please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Baby Show Kombat**

**Kabal meets Caillou**

Kabal, tired from his heavy drinking and cursing, set off to find a cigarette shop so he could get some smokes. Just as he was about to, Caillou's stupid ugly girly father stepped out. "Hi-ya, neighbor! Where are you off to?" Kabal growled, and just walked off. "C'mon, where are you going?" Kabal snarled, would this fucker ever leave him alone? "I know, you're going to get some candy, huh?" the wimp said. Kabal clenched his fists, he had enough, "**TO GET SOME GOD-DAMNED CIGARETTES, OK?!**"

Caillou's dad just stood there like the mongoloid he is. "We don't use language like that around here, and we CERTAINLY don't have cigarettes here," Kabal sat down on a stone fence, and just tuned out the pussy's rant, God, he sounded just like some friends of his, all the damn time, rant, rant, rant, cry, cry, life story, rant, rant, rant, Kabal was getting more and more pissed by each syllable that oozed out of the wimpy dumbass's mouth. He gritted his teeth, clenched his fists until his fingernails punctured his skin. Finally, he got up. "ENOUGH OF YOUR COCK-SUCKING LIFE STORY!!!!"

He reached behind his back and unsheathed his hook-swords. He plunged them deep into the dirty ranting pansy, and started to edge upward. Splitting him open Candyman style, spilling his dumbass intestines all over the god-damned place. He took his guts, tied them around his neck, and used his body as a hammer-throw. Finally, he flung his gutted body out into the very distance. Continuing on his long journey to get some cigs, he met a drug dealer. HALLELUJUA!!!

Kabal finally found something better than cigs, POT! WEED! DOOBIE! HUZZAH!!!!! Kabal took his money out, and exchanged it for the calming drug. He lit it, and took in a nice deep breath. One puff for each killing he did here. That was quite a lot, considering the massacre done in the not-too distant town. Finally, after getting too high, he just took off his mask AND his clothes, and ran around naked, I mean, abso-frickin-luely naked, terrorizing the pussy-assed towns-folk and killing them all.


End file.
